Foldable computers such as laptop computers typically are displayed in retail outlets by placing the computers on shelves and lifting the screen up from the keyboard portion for viewing by potential buyers. For security, the shelves typically have a row of horizontal bars with a pivot end and a free end, and a bar can be pivoted away from a housed position to permit an open computer to be placed on the shelf and then pivoted back to the housed position to lay across the hinge of the computer. The free end of the bar is then locked in the housed position so that the computer cannot be removed from the shelf.
As understood herein, it would be advantageous to provide a computer stand on a retail shelf to facilitate, among other things, a convenient platform on which informational brochures can be placed close to a computer that is positioned on the stand, and to facilitate rotating the stand with computer as a user might desire for better viewing. As also understood herein, such a stand should provide a means for locking both the computer to the stand and the stand to the existing shelf. As still further understood herein, different retail outlets may use different bar-shelf spacings, complicating the provisioning of such a stand.